


a white fire within

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Narsil - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: - ได้แรงบันดาลใจจากประโยคนี้ค่ะ: “His spirit burned like a white fire within, and he was as one that returns from the dead. Thus the great fortress upon the Hill of Himring could not be taken(...)” คำบรรยายลอร์ดแห่งฮิมริงในซมรล ;__;- ชื่อดาบ Narsil มาจากสองคำคือ nár (ที่แปลว่าไฟ เหมือนใน ‘อนาร์’ ที่แปลว่าดวงอาทิตย์) กับ sil (ที่แปลว่าแสงจ้าสีขาว เหมือนใน ‘อิซิล’ ที่แปลว่าดวงจันทร์) แต่ชาวเฟอานอเรียนไม่ออกเสียง ส เพราะอาร์ตๆ จะใช้ Þ แทน ดังนั้น คูรูฟินเลยอ่านคำนี้ว่า นาร์ธิล





	a white fire within

_His spirit burned like a white fire within,  
and he was as one that returns from the dead._

 

“ข้าต้องการดาบเล่มหนึ่ง”

 

เทลฆาร์หันกลับไป ไฟจากเตาหลอมลุกโชนอยู่เบื้องหลัง

“โรงหลอมของพวกพรายทำอะไรอยู่รึ หากแค่ดาบเล่มหนึ่งยังตีเองไม่ได้”

คูรูฟินทำเสียงขึ้นจมูกอย่างเย่อหยิ่ง “ข้าเป็นนักประดิษฐ์”

 _พรายช่าง_ เทลฆาร์กลอกตา

“สำหรับเราคำว่า ‘นักประดิษฐ์’ กับ ‘ช่างฝีมือ’ คือคำเดียวกัน”

“หากท่านให้ข้าเรียนคุซดูล ข้าก็จะสอนเควนยากับท่าน”

เทลฆาร์ขยับปากตั้งใจจะสาธยายความศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของภาษาของเขา ครั้นกลับพบว่าความคิดนั้นหาได้เพี้ยนประหลาดหรือเกินความคาดหมายแม้แต่น้อย ตรงกันข้าม ข้อเสนอนั้นมีกลับน้ำหนักของตรรกะเหตุผลอย่างน่าขัดใจ

“ท่านมีเวลาไตร่ตรองเรื่องนั้น” คูรูฟินเอ่ยแทรกความคิดของเขา “แต่วันนี้ สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการคือดาบเล่มหนึ่ง…ดาบที่สร้างด้วยศาสตราและโลหะเช่นเดียวกันกับมีดอังกริสต์”

 

น้ำเสียงเปี่ยมพลังของพรายเจ้านั้นก้องกังวาน “ดาบเล่มนี้ต้องกอปรด้วยมนตราของคาซาด ข้าต้องการดาบสำหรับนักรบผู้ซึ่งจะนำทัพกรำศึกอันใหญ่หลวง ท่านจะได้สรรค์สร้างอาวุธที่เหล่าบริวารชั่วแห่งอังก์บันด์ต้องพรั่นพรึง พวกมันจะถอยหนีเพียงแค่ได้เห็นแสงบนคมดาบ…และข้าต้องการให้มันมีอำนาจแกร่งกล้าที่สามารถฟาดฟันได้กระทั่งโล่ห์เกราะของจอมอสูร”

นายช่างคาซาดแห่งทูมุนซาฮาร์เบนศีรษะไปทางผู้พูด แต่ทว่าคูรูฟินกลับหลังหันสาวเท้าเดินไปถึงโต๊ะทำงานของเขาแล้ว

“คนของท่านเองไม่ว่างรึ” เทลฆาร์หยั่งเชิง

“คนของข้ามีงานอื่นต้องทำ”

กิตติศัพท์เรื่องวาจาพาทีของบรรดาเจ้าชายโนลดอร์นั้นเป็นที่รู้กันทั่ว โดยเฉพาะเจ้าครองแคว้นฮิมลาดผู้น้อง ผู้เลื่องชื่อทั้งด้านฝีมือและฝีปากอันคมกล้า แต่ถึงกระนั้นคำตอบห้วนๆ ในเชิงบอกปัดเช่นนี้ก็ยังน่าพิศวง ผู้รักงานประดิษฐ์ย่อมยินดีในสิ่งที่สร้างมากับมือของตน…หรือมิใช่

เขาเดินไปที่โต๊ะ จากนั้นจึงปีนกลับขึ้นไปยืนบนแท่นขณะมองดูอีกฝ่ายหยิบห่อผ้าเล็กๆ ชิ้นหนึ่งออกมาจากย่าม เมื่อผ้าคลุมถูกปลดออก ภายในก็ปรากฎก้อนศิลาขนาดเท่ากำปั้น ผู้เป็นพรายขยับข้อมือเดาะสิ่งนั้นขึ้นบนอากาศก่อนรับมากุมไว้ครู่หนึ่งก่อนยื่นส่งให้เขา

“บิดาของข้าเป็นผู้สร้างศิลาประทีป ครั้งหนึ่งมันเคยเป็นของประดับที่มีอยู่ดาษดื่นแต่ท่านจะพบว่ามันล้ำค่าอย่างยิ่งบนแผ่นดินนี้”

เทลฆาร์หรี่ตาแล้วยกชูค่าจ้างของตนขึ้นส่องเหนือศีรษะ มันฉายทอลำแสงเรืองรองสีขาวอมฟ้า ครั้นนึกขำแกมระอากับความหมกมุ่นหลงใหลในแสงสว่างของพวกพรายเจ้า

“การออกแรงเร่งไฟในเตานั่นเพิ่มด้วยตนเองก็ใช่เป็นเรื่องลำบากยากเย็นอะไร…แต่ก้อนหินเรืองแสงของท่านนี้ก็อาจอำนวยความสะดวกให้แก่พวกเรา”

เขาบรรจงวางแหล่งกำเนิดแสง ณ มุมโต๊ะแล้วเริ่มสำรวจภาพร่างของงานที่ต้องทำ ม้วนอักขระของพวกพรายทำจากหนังสัตว์อย่างดี แต่ที่เลอค่ายิ่งกว่าคือสัญลักษณ์ที่จารลงบนนั้น

งานจ้างชิ้นนี้อยู่นอกเหนือความคาดหมายของเขาไปมาก รูปทรงเรียวยาวของดาบเล่มนั้นเรียบง่าย ปราศจากความวิจิตรพิศดาร ผิดแผกไปจากรสนิยมของบรรดาผองชนแห่งดวงดาวที่เขาเคยคุ้นมาช้านาน

แต่ทว่าช่างน่าเกรงขาม…เลิศล้ำและจะมีเพียงผู้กล้าเท่านั้นที่ควรค่า

เทลฆาร์เพ่งพินิจโดยละเอียดขณะก้มลงอ่านอักขระพรายที่เรียงร้อย วาดตวัด แต่งแต้มเครื่องหมายอย่างสมมาตรดุจดั่งศิลป์อีกแขนง เขาอ่านทวนคำที่เห็นร่วมกับคุณสมบัติของอาวุธ…คูรูฟินกำหนดนามของมันไว้แล้ว

 

_นาร์ซิล_

 

นาร์ซิลจะส่องประกายไฟสีขาวดุจฉายคมอัคคีแห่งแดนสรวง

“แบบของท่านเจาะจงลักษณะผู้ใช้” เขาอุทานเบาๆ

“นาร์ธิลจะเป็นอาวุธของพี่ข้า”

ปลายเสียงของอีกฝ่ายผ่อนลงราวกับครุ่นคิด คล้ายชั่งน้ำหนักของสิ่งซึ่งไม่พึงปรารถนา “เขาจะต้องการดาบที่เข้ากับมือข้างที่มี”

 

คำตอบนั้นมอบความกระจ่างแจ้งในบัดดล

 

“อ้อ ท่านหมายถึงผู้ที่…”

นายช่างคาซาดยืดตัวขึ้นพลางหวนรำลึกถึงเรื่องเล่าในแวดวงนักเดินทาง ทั้งตำนานและบทเพลงเล่าขานว่าด้วยพรายเจ้าผู้ถูกนำกลับมาจากมรณกาลอันดำมืด กล่าวถึงบุรุษผู้ฟื้นคืนดุจเงาวิญญาณแห่งเปลวอัคคีสีขาว

แววตาคมปลาบราวสัตว์ร้ายของคูรูฟินหยุดยั้งความคิดของเขาลงโดยฉับพลัน

เทลฆาร์ชะงักค้าง กระแสร่ำลือสารพันเกี่ยวกับผู้ปกครองแห่งฮิมริงนั้นแพร่สะพัดไปทั่วแว่นแคว้นตะวันออก ยากนักหากคิดจำแนกสรรพคุณความจริงออกจากสิ่งต่อเติม  _ตราบใดมายดรอสยังอยู่ ตราบนั้นฮิมริงจะยืนหยัด_ ประหนึ่งมีปีศาจเฝ้าสถิตในป้อมปราการสูงตระหง่านกลางดินแดนเยือกแข็ง 

เขาตัดสินใจกล่าวต่อให้จบประโยค “ผู้ที่ว่ากันว่าสีผมเหมือนทะเลเพลิง”

 

คูรูฟินรับฟังทั้งที่นัยน์ตาวาววาบนั้นยังจดจ้องอย่างไม่ลดละ เทลฆาร์นิ่วหน้าขณะฝืนจ้องตอบอย่างไม่กลัวเกรง นายช่างคาซาดกลั้นหายใจ รู้สึกราวกับผ่านพ้นโมงยามที่นาวนานนับกัปกัลป์กว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเหยียดริมฝีปากเป็นรอยยิ้มเพียงเล็กน้อยแทนการรับรู้

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- ได้แรงบันดาลใจจากประโยคนี้ค่ะ: “His spirit burned like a white fire within, and he was as one that returns from the dead. Thus the great fortress upon the Hill of Himring could not be taken(...)” คำบรรยายลอร์ดแห่งฮิมริงในซมรล ;__;
> 
> \- ชื่อดาบ Narsil มาจากสองคำคือ nár (ที่แปลว่าไฟ เหมือนใน ‘อนาร์’ ที่แปลว่าดวงอาทิตย์) กับ sil (ที่แปลว่าแสงจ้าสีขาว เหมือนใน ‘อิซิล’ ที่แปลว่าดวงจันทร์) แต่ชาวเฟอานอเรียนไม่ออกเสียง ส เพราะอาร์ตๆ จะใช้ Þ แทน ดังนั้น คูรูฟินเลยอ่านคำนี้ว่า นาร์ธิล


End file.
